


Prettiest Flower

by Kei_UwU



Series: Kei's Many Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hate reading angst yet I love writing it, I'm Sorry, Mari is dead, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Why the hell, i have so many regrets, there is one death, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_UwU/pseuds/Kei_UwU
Summary: "Grandma..? Why did Ladybug have to go?""Deary, when you pick flowers in the garden which ones do you pick first?""The Prettiest one of course... Why?""Well, Ladybug was the Prettiest Flower, so God picked her first."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Kei's Many Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Prettiest Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a hypocrite, I hate reading Angst yet here I am writing one.

_'We did it, after six years we finally beat him...'_

_"Ladybug!"_

_"Hm...?"_

_"Ladybug you're going to bleed out!"_

_'Oh right... Hawkmoth had impaled me with his cane earlier hadn't he? I guess my Miraculous Ladybug reached its limit with all the deaths from the fight...'_

_"Hang on M'lady please hang on just a little bit longer, we can get you to the hospital!"_

_Reaching up, the heroine in red caressed Chat Noir's face gently while smiling softly, "It's fine, I know I'm not going to survive, it's alright Chat."_

_"Y- you can't leave me too! Please..."_

_"Chaton? I'm gettin' sleepy... I'm going to take a nap now m'kay?"_

_**"LADYBUG!"** _

_A chorus of five voices reached out never to be met with an answer._

_Well, over a million died that day, but only one never came back._

_She really did look like she was just sleeping at the funeral. Her long dark lashes framed her eyes and her raven-coloured hair cocooned around her pale face like a blanket. A beautifully made white velvet dress, accented with silver lining displayed on her figure._

_Multiple events and plans were cancelled all in favour of paying their respects to the fallen hero that day, a child who never should've been tasked with protecting a whole city._

_Every single person in Paris mourned that day, whether for a child who never really got to grow up, a friend who dropped everything for them, or a Hero who completed her Duty until the very end._

_"I- I guess you weren't so bad after all Dupain-Cheng..."_

_"In the end, you never hesitated even in the face of Death. You will be missed dearly..."_

_"I knew you since we were in école maternelle you've always been such a great friend, you're one of my best friends dudette, d-don't you forget that okay?"_

_"I miss you, Mari... I still remember all those times you would stumble around and stutter whenever you tried to talk to Adrien, or when you would listen to me rant on about the Ladyblog when everybody else eventually got bored, I always wondered why you looked so flustered when I would gush about Ladybug, but I guess now I know right? I- god I miss you so much Marinette! Why did you have to be the one to go...?"_

_"Heh, you know I always wanted to figure out you're identity, and we promised that we would show each other first no matter what, I jus- I just that wished it wasn't like this... I guess it all makes sense, after all, you were our 'Everday Ladybug' so it figures that you're actually Ladybug. Who else would go be selfless enough to go out of her way just to help people without any sort of payment? Even as Marinette, you arranged parties, picnics, made posters, clothes, and baked goods for us all for free, and when any of us needed something, anything at all you would be there at the drop of a hat... M'lady, I know I've said this thousands of times, but I- I love you whether as Marinette or Ladybug..."_

In a small crowd, a six-year-old weakly reached out to her grandma and whispered, though in the silent auditorium everybody present heard,

_"Grandma..? Why did Ladybug have to go?"_

_"Deary, when you pick flowers in the garden which ones do you pick first?"_

_"The Prettiest one of course... Why?"_

_"Well, Ladybug was the Prettiest Flower, so God picked her first."_

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes:
> 
> "I- I guess you weren't so bad after all Dupain-Cheng..." - Queen Bee/Chloe
> 
> "In the end, you never hesitated even in the face of Death. You will be missed dearly..." - Ryuuko/Kagami
> 
> "I knew you since we were in école maternelle you've always been a great friend, you're one of my best friends dudette, d-don't you forget that okay?" Carapace/Nino
> 
> "I miss you, Mari... I still remember all those times you would stumble around and stutter whenever you tried to talk to Adrien, or when you would listen to me rant on about the Ladyblog when everybody else eventually got bored, I always wondered why you looked so flustered when I would gush about Ladybug, but I guess now I know right? I- god I miss you so much Marinette! Why did you have to be the one to go...?" - Rena Rouge/Alya
> 
> "Heh, you know I always wanted to figure out you're identity, and we promised that we would show each other first no matter what, I just wished it wasn't like this... I guess it all makes sense, after all, you were out 'Everday Ladybug' so it figures that you're actually Ladybug. Who else would go be selfless enough to go out of her way just to help people without any sort of payment? Even as Marinette, you arranged parties, picnics, made posters, clothes, and baked goods for us all for free, and when any of us needed something, anything at all you would be there at the drop of a hat... M'lady, I don't think anything's ever going to be the same without you..." - Chat Noir/Adrien
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1\. As this is in the future Chloe matured and is on somewhat neutral terms with Mari and is a lot nicer compared to canon her right now
> 
> 2\. Ladybug had recruited Queen Bee, Ryuuko, Carapace, and Rena Rouge for the last battle against Hawkmoth and Mayura
> 
> 3\. Mari had actually predicted that she'd die as Ladybug, so she trained someone as a Guardian just in case


End file.
